


Mark-er My Words!

by Kees



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kees/pseuds/Kees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica laughs again, tears running down her face along with some mascara, and maybe some shame.</p><p>“No-no! On your forehead - there's a wiener. I swear!”</p><p>“A wiener? I don't understand, Erica. Why would there be a hot dog on my forehead?”</p><p>“A hot dog? Wha- a penis! A big ol’ dick, Derek!”</p><p>And suddenly he gets it, and sighs. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark-er My Words!

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys seen berry-muffin's Sterek Soulmate AU drawing on tumblr?
> 
> This is where this comes from, but go check her out!  
> It's awesome, and her art is adorable. 
> 
> http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/141370334855/so-about-this-soulmate-au
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to do something silly and outside of my writing style as a break from my astronomy lab. Thank you for reading :-)

It's not like he does it to be rude, alright? He doesn't do it to be spiteful either. He certainly doesn't do it because he's still a little ticked off about his Yoda costume being ruined one Halloween right when he was about to step out of the door with Scott to go to a party.

His face might've been painted green, but crooked black cat whiskers still managed to find a way to show through it and ruin everything.

Who even dresses up as a cat anyway? Oh wait – his soulmate, that's who. And thus, Stiles gets to go as a cat while Scott goes as a mummy. Thankfully, he was able to find a decent recipe for fake blood, and wash the green off in a matter of minutes to make himself look grotesque. But still, a cat? Really?

The whole soulmate situation wasn't too terrible though. In college he had a new smattering of phone numbers over his arms in various shades of pen ink every week, smeared but still legible - even when he knew for a fact he didn't go out the night before.

The pretty red haired barista on campus would smile and give him a free strudel when she saw them anyway. Although after the fifth time, she started charging him half price, and demanding he sit down with her during her break and spill  _everything_. It was worth it, in the end. In fact he and Lydia probably wouldn't be friends if his soulmate wasn't a total stud.

She didn't even laugh when his soulmate went through an eyeliner phase.  
Bless her heart.

So no, Stiles doesn't do it because he's upset. When he grabs the nearest sharpie and draws a dick stretching across his forehead he does it because he's happy, and drunk. At one in the afternoon.

He's a newly minted graduate of Beacon Heights University, and he can be drunk after lunch if he wants to. He can also draw dicks on his face if he wants to because he's 21 and filled to the brim with maturity. (He didn't even draw a butt to accompany the crude doodle. See? Mature.)

There's not much time to think about what he's done because he's down for the count, falling face first into the couch and snoring away.

____

  
        From the second his alarm goes off, Derek can tell something is going to go wrong today. He's careful getting out of the shower, and extra attentive when trimming his beard.

He triple checks that he has his thumb drive, and his back up thumb drive, plus his backup-backup thumb drive for his presentation with the Argent CEOs. He makes sure his tie is straight and snug, and that he has his phone and wallet. He locks the door to his apartment twice, just to be thorough.

This isn't a new feeling, and he knows what happens when he wakes up with this particular tickle.

When he feels like this he just knows his soulmate is up to something, and he's not too keen to find out what.

  
Derek makes it into the conference room in one piece, opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid the wait and prepares his presentation.

____

 

So far so good, Chris Argent and his daughter Allison are taking notes and nodding where appropriate, and Derek feels good about his work and shrugs off the feeling that something is going to go wrong.

When he turns to his co-workers after taking a peek over his shoulder, he sees Allison is red in the face, as is her father, and he can really see is that Erica’s shoulders are shaking. Boyd is next to her patting her back, eyes wide but still calm. He thinks she might be choking on coffee.

His expression must show his worry, because she suddenly bursts out in obnoxious laughter.

“Oh my god, Derek!” She cackles, slamming her hands on the table, “There's something on your head!”

 

Derek immediately freezes, his right hand coming up to touch his hair and sweep away whatever is tangled there. There's nothing. Nada.

 “What?” he questions, slightly annoyed.

 

Erica laughs again, tears running down her face along with some mascara, and maybe some shame.

“No-no! On your forehead - there's a wiener. I swear!”

 

“A wiener? I don't understand, Erica. Why would there be a hot dog on my forehead?”

 

“A hot dog? Wha- a penis! A big ol’ dick, Derek!”

 

And suddenly he gets it, and sighs. Of course.

On his way to the bathroom after excusing himself, he swears he can hear more laughter, and Issac explaining his soulmate situation, and apologizing.

 

It's his grade 8 English play all over again, but instead of stars and swirls all over his left arm, it's a penis. On his forehead. Lovely. Tasteful, really.

 

  
He sighs again and swears, if he ever meets that little shit, he's getting a punch in the mouth before Derek takes him out to dinner.

 


End file.
